peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens vs Pigs
Aliens vs Pigs is a movie that is 2 hours long in Season 21. Transcript Act I (Cuts to Peppa's house in the background, the screen slowly fades to Peppa and George sleeping in her house, then to many other of her friends sleeping, then to Dipper and Mabel sleeping, then Candy and Grenda, then Pacifica, then Wendy, then Blankface, then Crash the Smasher, then Mario, Lord Hater, Wander, Peepers and then cuts to a background of each square with someone sleeping in bed in Peppatown, cuts to 4 satellites floating over Peppaworld that beeps once detecting Peppatown, cuts to the Queen Xenomorph in Proteus looking at screens that picture a lot of inhabitants in Peppatown sleeping) Queen Xenomorph: Peppa Pig and her friends eh... Xenomorph XX789! Xenomorph XX789: Report for duty! Queen Xenomorph: Prepare all covanents, we are going to invade Peppatown. Xenomorph XX789: I will fill all covanents. Queen Xenomorph: Oh and, you deserve a break so you don't have to xome wih us to the invasion. We don't need the entire planet to come, only like 1,000 or 2,000 Xenomorphs. Xenomorph XX789: Ok! (Cuts to the covanents taking off, cuts to the inside of the Queen Xenomorph's covanent) Queen Xenomorph: Well well, I guess this invasion is gonna be fun! (Picks up a microphone)All covanants everyone, we are off to start the invasion in Des Moines, Iowa! You know what, lets take over all of Iowa then the news will come on about it, and everyone in Peppatown wont believe it at all. Then we will surprise attack them. Xenomorph XX56772: Uhhhhhhh....... What if they believe the news? Queen Xenomorph: XX56772, please, they won't. Deacon DD442: You know what, let's stop the talking and invade Iowa! Everyone: (Starts cheering, hissing and shrieking) Facehugger FF9092: This is gonna be good! Lots of human flesh faces to hug! (Cuts to a fleet of covanents flying towards Peppaworld, then to early morning in Peppatown) Peppa: (Wakes up) Yay, one nice normal good day! George, it's time for breakfast! George: Ok Peppa! (Walks downstairs with Peppa) Peppa: (Finds Mummy Pig undelighted) Mummy, what's wrong? Mummy Pig: Peppa, I'm afraid there is bad news on television! George: (Starts crying) Peppa: George, stop crying, it's not like it is going to happen in Peppatown. George: (Stops crying, and walks to the living room with Peppa and Mummy) News Reporter: Attention all inhabitants, DO NOT GO TO IOWA! There has been an alien invasion where most citizens have been eaten alive or killed in the invasion. If you are in Iowa, LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!! Queen Xenomorph: (Attacks and eats the news reporter) Hello all other news reporters, I just want to say, keep up the news, no one will believe this. No one will you m fers! Deacon DD572: Ooh ooh! Can I eat the rest! Queen Xenomorph: Yes, go on. Deacon DD572: (Snarls and hisses at the news reporters and eats them) Queen Xenomorph: XX938878, the camera. Xenomorph XX938878: (Jumpscares into the camera and breaks it apart, leaving black and white dots lagging on the screen) Peppa: Should we believe that? George: The Queen Xenomorph told us not to. Mummy: I think we should believe them, you never know what will happen, what if they take over Iowa, then the entire Peppaworld! Peppa: We should go to the Mayor Porketemako's mansion, they might have a meeting about the invasion in Iowa. Mayor Porketemako: (From the radio) This is Mayor Porketemako, on the news I saw today, there was an invasion in Iowa from inhabitants that lived in our deadly planet that no one must go to, Proteus. We are having a meeting at my mansion the mansoin isn't big enough to fit everyone in the city here. So I will call every 40 to 20 people to come to my mansion for the meeting, questions and bathroom breaks are allowed. We will be explaining how to deal with the invasion if it comes here, first group meeting starts at 11:30 AM. Peppa: So the meeting is at 11:30 AM. Mayor Porketemako: Oh and one thing, bring your children! Now I will be calling the groups. Act II Mayor Porketemako: So the people announced to come to the first meeting at 11:30 AM will be Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Madam Gazelle and everyone in her class, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Blankface Surprizo, Overlord, Crash the Smasher, Corococos, Overlord, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers and Geereereereedreemee. Peppa: Did he say my name? Mummy Pig: He said everyone from Madam Gazelle's class, this means you are in it. Peppa: Oh, then, lets go! Mummy Pig: Oh Daddy Pig! Daddy Pig: Yes! Mummy Pig: You have got a meeting to go to at Mayor Porketemako's mansion. Daddy Pig: Well then, did he say you can all come? Peppa Pig, George, and Mummy Pig: Yes! Daddy Pig: Then let's go then! (The family runs outside and gets inot their car, they drive away, later cuts to them already arrived at Mayor Porketemako's house as they walk inside with other Peppatown inhabitants following her inside) Everyone: (Chatting random stuff at each other, Mayor Porketemako comes onstage and bangs his hammer) Mayor Porketemako: All right guys, today, we are going to explain about the alien invasion in Iowa and explain what are we gonna do if it happens here. We will do anything to stop the invasion. Can any of you tell (cuts to Xenomorph XX56, Xenomorph XX2212 and Xenomorph XX6745 listening and spying the meeting) a plan to stop the Queen and put down the invasion. Xenomorph XX6745: What do we do about this? Xenomorph XX22112: I'd say, we tell the Queen about this. Xenomorph XX6745: No, we should put the meeting to a stop by corrupting it. Xenomorph XX56: (raises hand) I agree. Xenomorph XX22112: So does anyone agree with me? You know what, let's just go already with XX6745's plan. (Cuts to the inside of the mansion) Mayor Porketemako: So, who wants to come up with the first plan. Zoey Zebra: I will! Xenomorph XX56: No one will, I'm sorry... Mayor Porketemako: Who was that? Xenomorph XX56: It was me, XX22112 and XX6745! Xenomorph XX22112: We came to corrput your secret attack plan. A plan to stop us so we had to come. Guess what, we are unstoppable now, who want's to give my partners some fresh animal meat? Mayor Porketemako: I think we are too late... Anyone have a weapon? Various People: Not me! Uhh uhh, I'm totally unarmed, no gun no nothin' sorry. Crash the Smasher: I've got strong sharp melee armor! Lord Hater: I have lightning! Commander Peepers: Well, as for my one and only and only and only and absolutely only best is my blaster. Mayor Porketemako: Fight those disgusting octopus head brats. (Lord Hater, Crash the Smasher, and Commander Peepers charge at the Xenomorphs, first, Lord Hater zaps Xenomorphs XX56 and XX22112, breaking their concetration, then Crash the Smasher kills XX56 by ramming his stomach, splitting XX56 in half, Commander Peepers shoots off both of XX22112's arms then shoots him in both legs to stun him, Peepers then finishes XX22112 off by shooting a bullseye in the chest of the stunned Xenomorph, Crash, Hater and Peepers then tackle XX6745 to death, Crash rams his head ripping it off then Crash and the rest of his fighting partners beat his body up) Commander Peepers: (blows the smoke away from his blaster) That is some quick fight thanks to the fire power of my blaster. Lord Hater: Quick fight thanks to my very stunning electronic lightning. Crash the Smasher: Thanks to my melee, that fight was easier than passing a test both only one simple question on it. Pacifica Northwest: Doi even a chicken can pass the test. (Cuts to a chicken walking, then grabbed by XX8776 and XX128) Peppa: (sneaks towards the Xenomorphs with the chicken and puts tracking chips on it) Mummy Pig: Peppa, what did you do? Peppa: I put tracking chips on them so we can follow them and know the plans for the invasion in Peppatown. Mummy Pig: Say, that's a swell idea. Peppa: (Walks up to Mayor Porketemako and gives him the tracking remote) There how does everyone like my plan! Everyone: I do! Mayor Porketemako: Well well, then everyone, follow me! We need to send half of the group to Proteus, and half of the group protecting Peppatown. Now lets use the volume button, we could get in luck to know how much longer until their ships start traveling here. (Turns up the volume) Xenomorph XX8776: (From remote) Say, this invasion is going to be exiting, I can't wait! Xenomorph XX128: (From Remote) Neither can I XX8776! Just thirty five more hours till time, now, we can enjoy this roasted chicken! Mayor Porketemako: Thirty five more hours till time. Enough to build our spaceships and prepare our battle gear. Blankface Surprizo: Let's start going home now to get packing! Everyone: Agreed! Lord Hater: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, burn in hell ugly aliens! Everyone: (Stares at Hater) Hater... Lord Hater: What?! I hate having our planet in danger. Act III (Begins with a scene where all the inhabitants walk out of the mansion, zooms into Mayor Porketemako) Mayor Porketemako: Finally, we have gotten good news. I guess this is just the begining of war, war between aliens and pigs. (Cuts to a dark screen that titles "Aliens vs Pigs" the words Aliens and Pigs colored bright green and vs as crimson red, then to Iowa where the Queen Xenomorph is) Queen Xenomorph: This is excellent, haha! DD565, what's the news? Deacon DD565: Bad news I'm afraid, three of our spies were killed and two were drawn away by, a chicken? Queen Xenomorph: Hmmmmm..... Well, chicken was a pretty good distraction, chicken meat is XX8776's and XX128's favorite food. They especially like it raw and barbcued. Deacon DD565: I like pork. Queen Xenomorph: Hey DD565, mabye we can kill some pigs in Peppatown and make em into tasty stuff, mmmmmmmmm... (Cuts back to Peppa Pig and her family eating dinner) Peppa Pig: Wow, Daddy? What's for dinner? Daddy Pig: For dinner, oh, it's baked potatoes! Everyone: Horray! Daddy Pig: Okay everybody, now time to dig in! Peppa Pig: (stabs the potato with her fork but then a screeching noise is heard and the potato squirts purple liquid at George's face) George: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mummy Pig: OMG! George, are you alright? George: Yes, I'm fine. Daddy Pig: Hmm... Something is wrong with this potato... (takes a big bite of it and throws it to the ground in disgust) Ohhhhh.... That was no potato, it was a, a weird egg! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (runs to the bathroom and starts vomiting purple stuff in the toilet) Everyone: (starts walking to the bathroom) Peppa: Daddy? Are you alright? Daddy Pig: Yes, I'm fine, that was an egg, a green spotted egg, not a potato. Peppa: Wait, let me see that egg? (walks up to the table, picks up the egg but it hatches and a Facehugger jumps into her face) OMG, MMMHMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daddy Pig: OH MY GOD! Quick George! The tranquilizer! George: (runs to the basement to get the tranquilizer then shoots the Facehugger after he comes back) Mummy pig: Oh dear, the invasion will be here soon! Daddy Pig: Well there is nothing I can do about it so we may as well just report our indicent to the Peppatown police department. (walks outside with Peppa, George and Mummy Pig and the screen fades black, ending Act III) Act IV (cuts to Peppatown police department) Police 1: Ahhh... Nice day with nothing to-(telephone rings) Ah (bloop) now what!? Police 2: Are you okay, I thought I heard something... Police 1: No! i just got a dumb luck phone call from some stupid suckers. (picks up the phone and puts it in his ears) Hello! Daddy Pig from the phone: Hello, we had a spotted green egg in our house that I just accidentally bit. A Facehugger hatched out from it but my son killed it. But still, I want to tell you that to make sure this doesn't happen again. Ok? Police 1: You ... you ... YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! Hey idiot! C mon we got a stupid job to do... Police 2: Okey dokey! Police 1: And shut the okey dokeys! X( (clips back to Peppatown, then to Peppa's face) Peppa: Do you think we will all be fine??? Daddy Pig: Positive... After the police finds out about this, would you like to ask him if you can gather up your family to Suzy Sheep's house? Peppa: Yes, I would love that! (cuts to a black screen that says "15 minutes later" then back to Peppa's house front door, someone knocks on it) Mummy Pig: That must be the police, open up! Police 1: Okay okay! just say you stupid incident so I can just get the hell out of here! Police 2: Woah dude calm down! Police 1: Shut... Up... OK!? Police 2: Ugh! Fine! Police 1: (stares at the ground) Huh... an acidic hole? What kind of hole would end up ARRGH! (gets attacked by a Xenomorph, Daddy Pig sees the incident and wrestles the Xenomorph and finishes it by choking it out). Police 1: Thanks, uhh... Daddy Pig: Daddy Pig! Police 1: Oh yeah, Daddy Pig! Police 2: Um... Daddy Pig... we may be too late at this point. (They see all of Peppatown was murdered, with a whole ton of corpses left on the ground, nothing but bones) Daddy Pig: Oh... Oh No... My, my life is ruined, my friends, family, I don't see them. The only option for friends as of now, are you guys. Police 2: Uh... Us? Okay... maybe we should... Daddy Pig: No time for chit chat! We must get our REVENGE. (Pulls out his DeathTazer) (The movie ends with "to be continued") (Credits) Trivia * The movie was originally 125 minutes with commercials, however, due to an excessive amount of it being unfinished and multiple deleted scenes, it is now only 71 minutes with commercials. Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Scary Category:Who else thought this was scary? Category:Unfinished